The Curse of Inner Desires
by TrinityNikita
Summary: Rated Mature for Sexual Content. A series of unusual deaths catches the attention of the Fringe Team. Can they solve the mystery before there's another victim? Please review and tell me what you think.Thanks


** The Curse of Inner Desires**

Disclaimer: I don't own fringe or any characters associated with it. Just having fun using my imagination.

The italics in the story represent a character's inner thoughts. It is rated Mature for sexual content.

**Yale University**

She had never done this before. It was all new. She knew it was time and she knew who would help her. There he was. Walking across the room, she could see his brown eyes looking back at her. She could see his desire, a drunken desire but that was ok. She would gladly help him quench that desire for company tonight. Without words she leads him to an empty bedroom, only slightly more private but she didn't care. He pins her to the wall groping her. She slowly opened her lips to allow his tongue to enter; the kisses deepen as the emotions intensified. That small amount of time spent together left both of them breathless. She watched as he fell asleep or passed out, she didn't care which, _it is time_.

**Harvard University**

"Peter, Walter, Astrid" Olivia yelled walking into the lab, "Anyone here." _Stupid Question, Dunham_

"Olivia," Peter responded walking out of another room.

"Hey, we have a new case, Where's Walter?" Agent Dunham curiously asked.

"He is watching a Three Stooges marathon," Peter responded obliviously frustrated.

"Not a fan, huh," Agent Dunham said noticing the tone in his voice.

"Two episodes is ok, three is pushing it. A whole 8 hours can cause a man to go insane," Peter said shaking his head.

"Then you owe me because we needed to go to Yale," Agent Dunham responded.

"Walter's not going to like this," Peter said.

"Why? Because he is going to miss the Three Stooges," Agent Dunham inquired.

"No, that is Harvard's Rival," Peter elaborated.

"I think he will get over it when he gets into the case," Agent Dunham said.

"Walter, turn off the television and get ready to go," Peter screamed walking toward another room.

**Yale University**

The car rolled to a stop in front of a fraternity house surrounded by crowds of curious onlookers, police and hazmat personnel. Street lights poorly lit the street luckily the sun was starting to rise giving the trees their shadows back.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Peter sarcastically stated looking out the window while agent Dunham got out of the car knowing that Peter would help Walter and follow her.

"Agent Dunham," Olivia identified herself to the police officer just inside the door, "Do we have a contagious situation?"

"We are just waiting for them to let us know," the officer responded. Soon a hazmat individual started to get out of the hot, uncomfortable orange protection suit and walked toward Agent Dunham. She noticed that the female had a masculine walk and bone structure with extremely short hair that hid her femininity.

"I take it you are the FBI agent. The suit kind of gave it away" she casually stated noticing that Olivia was getting annoyed. "Anyways, we haven't found anything contagious in the room or on the body. It is all yours," she said walking away.

"Show me where the body is?" she snapped at the officer next to her.

"Yes, ma'am" he said leading the way.

She followed him upstairs to a room quarantined off by yellow crime scene tape. Stepping under the police tape she saw a room that only a bachelor could love. There were pictures of women and cars plastered on the walls with various clothes sprawled on the floor. Nothing exciting at first glance except the body lying on the bed. It appeared to be a male in his 30s, an obvious fact since the body was naked except for his socks. Chunks of skin on his face appeared to be torn, eaten, or melted away. Some muscles appeared intact while others were partially missing. His hands were bloody; she could only assume it was due to clawing at his face. His hair was a grey color along with the rest of his skin. Yes, this was very interesting.

Just then Walter entered the room followed by Peter who was holding his case of goodies.

"I bet I know what he was doing last night," Walter said grinning.

"Walter," Peter said embarrassed. Olivia chuckled inside when Peter blushed.

"What? It is perfectly natural to have sex. We all have urges…" Walter innocently said.

"Walter," Olivia flatly stated grabbing his attention and changing the subject, "What about cause of death."

"I am not going to be able to answer that question until he is on my table," Walter responded looking at the victims facial wounds, "fascinating."

"Officer, do we know who he is?" Agent Dunham asked walking out of the room.

"We haven't found his wallet or any form of id but his Greg Fowler said his name is Timothy Jacobs. He was a graduate student in the English department," the officer responded to Olivia's question.

"Officer, I need to talk to this friend," Agent Dunham said making it an unsaid order and following him down the hall.

"My name is Agent Dunham and I need to talk to you about what happened here," Agent Dunham said to the preppy looking male in front of her.

"Everyone was wasted last night I honestly don't remember much except a killer hangover this morning," Greg Fowler said monitoring her face, "No pun intended."

"Listen your friend is in that room dead, we need you to think," Agent Dunham reminded him of the seriousness of the situation.

"I wish I could but I kind of took some recreational drugs night and don't remember anything," he reluctantly admitted which soon turned into a plea," Please don't tell the school. I will be kicked out." It was almost entertaining, if it weren't so pathetic.

"That depends on what you know. Make sure you answer all my questions completely," Agent Dunham responded which was met by an acknowledgement nod.

"Did your friend have any of these drugs," Agent Dunham asked.

"I think so possibly the mushrooms," he responded.

"Had he been sick recently," Agent Dunham questioned.

"No he was fine," he responded.

"Did he have any enemies," Agent Dunham continued to question.

"No, I don't think so" he said getting upset.

"Who was invited to this party," Olivia questioning now sounded like an interrogation.

"Everybody who wanted to come," he emotionally and openly stated, "I'm sorry that is all I know. Please don't tell anyone. My parents will kill me if I get kicked out."

"Thank you for your help. You are safe for now, keep your nose clean. If you think of anything," Olivia said handing him her card and walking away_, completely useless. _Then something caught her attention, actually someone. She walked up to a blond female talking to a police officer who was nervously rubbing her arms. On a hunch she interrupted, "Hi, My name is Agent Dunham. Is everything ok?"

"No," the female said clearly emotional.

"What's your name?" Agent Dunham asked.

"Kathleen," she responded.

"Kathleen, did you know the victim?" Agent Dunham said fishing for more information.

"No, I didn't know him." Kathleen said getting visibly more upset, "I came here with my friend and she is gone."

"Maybe she just went home early," Agent Dunham stated.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She promised to walk me home," Kathleen countered.

"Well, why don't we talk and the officer here will make sure you get home safe," Agent Dunham said reassuring.

She thought about it for a minute, "OK."

"What is your friend's name," Agent Dunham asked.

"Her name is Hailey, Hailey Hughes," she responded.

"What does she look like," Agent Dunham questioned.

"She has red hair and hazel eyes," she elaborated.

"Caucasian?" she said lightened her tone.

"Yes," she confirmed starting to get flustered again.

"Is she a student here?" Dunham continued to question.

"She, she, she… is in the engineering department," Kathleen became so upset that she started to stutter.

"Ok, while don't you head home," Agent Dunham said grabbing a buisness card and handing it to her. Olivia knew that Kathleen was hiding something; something that was eating her up inside but trying to force it out of her would only back fire. Kathleen started to walk away with the police officer when she abruptly stopped. "I saw Hailey enter the room with that boy," she admitted before continuing to walk away.

"Olivia," Peter said getting her attention, "Who is that?"

"That is our first lead," Olivia answered his question, "Her friend Hailey Hughes is missing and was seen with our victim."

"Are we thinking victim or offender?" he asked getting the famous 'did you really ask that' Dunham look.

"Ok, let's go" Olivia said walking toward the car when she noticed they were missing something, "Where's Walter?"

"He was harassing a student about the academic shortcoming of a Yale education. I got him to go with the body to the lab. Astrid is already there. He will be fine," Peter said trying to convince himself.

"I am sure your right," Olivia said reassuring him.

"Agent Dunham," an officer called as she was about to get in her car. "We found this in a trash can less than 1 block away."

Agent Dunham looked at a worn brown wallet in an evidence bag, "anything missing?"

"It appears that the driver's license is missing along with his debit card and cash. The credit cards were not touched." the officer answered.

"Thanks," she said walking away with her cell phone, "we need to monitor Timothy Jacobs debit card for any activity. If anything occurs, I want to know."

**Harvard University**

Astrid was waiting at the lab for Walter and the body. Peter needed her to babysit Walter while he was working the case.

"Right over here," he said directing, "Astrid, we have an autopsy to perform."

Astrid was always amazed at the excitement Walter displayed when he had a new autopsy to perform and she has seen him perform dozens of them.

"I know. Peter called me," Astrid responded, "I already have things ready."

**Highway 95**

The sun's rays felt good on her face while the fresh air tickled her nose. She always had allergies especially at this time of the year. _What should I look like today? _ Her hair color instantly changed to blond, her eyes to blue. Thefirst time, she was so scared but the adrenaline took over_. What a rush_

There was one problem he didn't have any money, well at least cash. So she is going to have to improvise. Now she stoodon the side of the road with her skirt pushed up and her thumb sticking out.

"Come one, Come on" she said to herself getting antsy. She walked a few steps and hiked up her skirt higher than before; just waiting for somebody to help her fulfill the burning need inside of her. Finally a trucker stopped causing dirt and debris to fly into the air. Running to the truck she opened the passenger door to reveal a 30 something white male with brown hair and eyes.

"Where you going hunny," he said with a southern accent.

"Anywhere but here" she said smiling.

"Well hop in already," he said as she jumped into the cab, "It is not safe for a girl like you to be out here alone."

"You're too kind," she said with a vindictive smile.

**Yale University**

"Did you sleep last night?" Peter said noticing Olivia was wearing the same clothing with files spread out on the table, "What are you doing?"

"I have been trying to find a connection between the victim and Hailey Hughes," Olivia responded ignoring his first question, "From what I can tell they never knew each other before last night."

"Let's call Walter. He should be done with the autopsy. Hopefully, he had more luck than me," as she spoke Peter dialed the phone and placed it on speaker.

"Hey Astrid is Walter there," Peter spoke.

"Walter," Astrid screamed, "Peter is on the phone."

"I don't like talking to them over the phone. When are they coming home," Peter overheard him say and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I owe you Astrid," Peter said as she went to drag him over to the phone.

"Where here… Go ahead Peter," Astrid finally said.

"Olivia is here too," Peter said, "So what did the autopsy show."

"Well… the blood under his finger nails was his own. His brain was liquefied along with his eyes and certain facial muscles. The lungs, intestines, stomach, and other organs appeared to be unaffected," Walter explained.

"Walter, what is up with his skin" Olivia chimed in.

"I am not sure if his skin disintegrated with the rest of the face or if it was torn apart by something other than his fingers. The grey coloring is unusual too." Walter elaborated.

"Walter, what could cause that to happen," Olivia asked.

"I am not sure yet," he responded, "he did have sex about 1 hour before death. At least he died happy."

"Keep trying, Walter," Peter said, "We will call you later"

**Rest Stop on Highway 95**

"This is as far as I can take you," the trucker said.

"That's ok… I definitely appreciate it. Please let me thank you appropriately," she said touching his leg and using her head to point to the sleeping area in the back.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one," he said glad to accommodate heading back with her for his thank you present.

**Yale University**

"Peter, fingerprints finally got a match" Olivia said showing him a picture of a child who had red hair and sad hazel eyes but a beautiful smile, "Meet Haven Nicole Hiller, also known as Hailey Hughes."

"What crime did she commit?"Peter inquisitively asked.

"Actually none, she was placed in the foster care system by the age of 9," Olivia responded.

"Since when do they fingerprint kids," he inquired with concern in his voice.

She ignored the question due to being deep in thought, "The more important question is how she got there." Bringing her attention back to her partner, "By the way, she is only 15 right now."

"Fifteen and going to Yale," Peter said impressed, "What is her IQ and how did she get our victim to sleep with her?"

"To answer your first question, she has an IQ of 189. As for the second, everybody admitted that the victim was drunk and possibly high," Agent Dunham responded, "She has a dorm room nearby I am going to go check it out."

"Let's go…" Peter stated.

"Peter it is an all girls dorm. I think it would be better that I did this one alone. Why don't you go get a list of her classes and talk to the college," she said.

"What you afraid I would distract all the potential witnesses?" he sarcastically inquired, "Ok I am on my way."

On the way to the dorm, Agent Dunham put out an ABP for Hailey will all police departments nationally. "Please list the individual armed and dangerous," she spoke into her phone, "Thanks."

_Here I go. _Agent Dunham was lead to Hailey's dorm room by the dorms Residence Assistant. Her room fairly empty with only a bed and computer. She didn't even have a television, at least not one that worked. There were pieces of a television on the ground with other miscellaneous technological parts. She had some modern art posters revolving around flowers and hearts; however, there were no pictures of her family or friends, which really didn't surprise Olivia.

"Did she have any friends on this floor?" Olivia asked the RA.

"Not really, she kept to herself and didn't go to any of the functions," the RA replied.

"I need talk to the girls anyways," Agent Dunham flatly stated.

"Sure follow me. I gathered them in the study room in case you needed to talk to them," the RA said walking away.

"Girls" the RA said entering the room, "this is Agent Dunham and she needs to talk to you about Hailey."

"How did you get along with Hailey," Agent Dunham asked to the entire group.

"Fine I guess. She was never really here and when she was she rarely spoke to us," a brown haired female responded who wore way too much makeup. _Definitely the leader of the pack_

"Do you know where she would go when she was not here," Olivia inquired.

"I assume to one of the engineering labs. That is all she ever talked about, her engineering. Like we really care," another female in penguin pajama's chimed in.

"And why would you say that," Olivia responded curious about the last statement.

"Well she wasn't exactly our type, she was a nerd. She even stole my Radio and Sara's electric toothbrush," yet another female with a nose and eyebrow piercing responded, "Not that we can prove it," she said looking at the RA.

"Thanks for your help," Agent Dunham said walking out of the room and handing the RA her card just in case someone remembered of something. _Thank god I never went to college_; since she was recruited by the Marine Corps right out of high school.

Dialing her phone, "Peter, she spent most of her time in an engineering lab but I don't know which one."

"I do, why don't you head over to the engineering building and I will meet you outside," Peter stated.

"On my way," Olivia said hanging up her phone. Just then she realized that she didn't exactly know where the engineering building was, _SHIT._ Grabbing the first pedestrian she saw, swallowing her pride, she asked for directions.

Eventually, she made it to her destination to see Peter sitting on the steps of the building. "What took you so long," he said with a smile.

"Well, I kind of had to stop for directions," she quickly responded smiling.

"I can forgive you this time," he sarcastically said walking into the building knowing that she

would follow him.

Walking up to the third floor, she saw an empty hallway with images of technology covering the walls. Walking into the forth lab on the right she discovered a lab that looked like a tornado went through it.

"What you find out," she inquired looking around at all the mechanical parts sprawled over the

tables and counters, including an alarm clock and an electric toothbrush. 

"She has a full scholarship including room/board, books, and food. She has also taken over this particular lab according to the engineering college. She told them she was working on something important and with her intelligence they believed her allowing her more freedom than other student would normally get. She was definitely working on something," Peter said pointing down to the ground behind a table.

"What are those," Agent Dunham asked lifting a cage off the ground; starring at deceased mice that definitely didn't die from natural causes, "She was experimenting all right and using mice as her Ginnie Pigs.

"Until now," Peter finished her thought.

"I don't know how she is killing but my gut tells me the answer is in this lab. We have to get

those critters to Walter," Olivia said.

"Don't worry I called Broyles while I was waiting for you, he is sending a team to actually go

through the lab and bring them to Walter," Peter said.

"I assume this is the missing clock from one of the other dorm residents," she said picking up the

pieces from the table.

"Killer and a thief, huh" Peter responded.

"I think our next step should be to talk to her mother, in order to discover her motives and

possibly were she is going," Agent Dunham said, "She is currently serving time in a state prison in New Jersey."

"What is she serving time for?" Peter asked.

"I believe it is for drugs and prostitution," Olivia responded.

"Do you really think she is going to talk to us?" Peter questioned. _Not going to happen_

"Probably not but it is worth a shot. They haven't been able to find her foster parents yet. They keep working on it and nothing. It is like they vanished into thin air," Olivia stated.

"The FBI can't find them. Well I have a friend who can," Peter said noticing her reluctance, "he is an expert at finding people who don't want to be found."

"Ok but I don't want to know how he does it" Agent Dunham said knowing that most of his friends have shady pasts and illegal means of gathering information; that is information she couldn't knowbeing an FBI agent.

Just then her phone rang, "Agent Dunham. Understood. We will be there as soon as possible."

Hanging up she brought her attention back to Peter, "Her mother is going to have to wait. There has been another victim."

"I'll call him in the car," Peter responded.

**Rest Stop on Highway 95**

They approached a truck located at a local truck stop. The doors were open and police officers surrounded it to protect the crime scene.

"What do we have here," Agent Dunham said approaching the nearest sheriff deputy with her badge in plain sight. "Take a look for yourself. I have never seen anything like it," he responded pointing toward the open door.

Looking into the back of the trailer Agent Dunham saw what seemed to be a Caucasian male completely nude except for his socks. He was tied up in a very compromising position with his left hand and right hand tied to a pole above his head. His abdominal skin was missing in chunks showing partially intact muscles and bones. His hair, eyes, and skin pigmentation was grey; like the other victim. However, there was one big difference; he had duck tape over his mouth.

"That looks familiar," Peter responded, "Except for the duck tape"

"Here she had to worry about someone hearing him scream whereas at the frat house everybody was too wasted to hear. She is adapting to the situation," Olivia explained.

"It looks to me like she is using sex to kill," Peter responded.

"There has to be more to it than that and until we figure out what, we are going to be one step behind," Olivia stated too seriously for Peter's liking.

"On a brighter note, at least Walter is not here to lecture us on the birds and the bees," Peter said to lighten the mood which was met by a smile.

"Agent Dunham," an officer called as he approached her getting out of the truck, "We found his wallet in a trash can. His wallet was cleaned out. His driver's license, debit card, and credit cards were all missing. However, we called the trucking company and found out that the victims name is Levi Thompson. "

"Good work, we need to get this body to Harvard" she responded picking up her phone.

"That is not all. They also said that he never went anywhere without his dog," the officer continued.

"I take it we haven't found the dog," Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

"No ma'am," the officer answered.

"We need a description of that dog," she forcefully ordered knowing that Hailey probably had a new best friend and wasn't going to stop killing.

A short time later the officer returned, "Ma'am, it appears that the dog is a liver colored spaniel of some type. That is all we have."

"Liver?" she asked somewhat confused.

"It means brown and white" Peter elaborated, "I bet you never had a dog as a child."

"No but I bet you didn't either," Olivia said.

"You got me there," Peter acknowledged.

"We need to add the dog onto the APB and monitor Levi Thompson's debit and credit cards," she said to herself walking away for better cell reception.

After making sure the body was picked up for transportation to Harvard, It was time to confront Hailey's past in order to save somebody's life.

**South Woods State Prison**

A Caucasian female prisoner with orange, red hair and bright green eyes was brought into the room in shackles.

"Who the Hell are you?" the prisoner asked.

"Are you Haven Nicole Hiller mother," Agent Dunham asked.

"I ask again. Who the HELL are you?" the prisoner asked getting impatient.

"We are from the FBI," Olivia stated pulling out her badge, "We are here to ask about your daughter."

"You leave my girl alone. She is a good girl. She even got a full scholarship to Yale, she is a genius ya know," the prisoner said with pride in her voice.

"Your daughter has killed 2 people so far. We need to find her," Dunham said unwittingly showing her impatience.

"I am not going to tell you anything. She is not ending up here. I may have not been the best mother but I won't help you do ruin her life. Guard," the prisoner screamed getting up from the table.

"Well that was insightful," Peter responded.

"Hey, you looking for information. I have it for a price," another female prisoner said winking at the fresh piece of meat.

"You don't have anything we need? Come on, Peter we are out of here" Olivia coldly responded.

"Come on, give a girl a chance," she yelled through her bars as they walked away.

"You know that she was winking at you, not me, right" Peter said surprised at the lack of reaction to his comment.

**Harvard University**

It was Walter's lucky day; he had more victims to autopsy. He didn't care that some of them weren't human. Like the first victim the male corpse had sex before he died. What was left of his skin was grey along with his hair and eyes. However, his injury was concentrated in his abdomen. He had a huge skinless spot covering most of his abdomen. Once inside Walter found his intestines, kidneys, stomach and other abdominal organs where liquefied or partially liquefied. But his brain was intact. He had ligature marks on his arms indicating that he had been tied up. Then he noticed a small needle mark in his hip area. _Now where getting somewhere_

He took blood from the victim hoping he would finally find something. Looking into the microscope everything looked normal until he saw a shinny glimmer.

"What is that?" Walter said, "Increasing the magnification to maximum. This is amazing. Astrid come see this."

Walter moved over to allow her to use the microscope, "What am I looking at?" Astrid said noticing caterpillar like things in the blood.

"You know Peter says that the offender was a genius with regard to engineering," Astrid informed Walter, "Walter, any ideas."

"It all makes sense. I can't believe I missed it." Walter said getting visibly excited.

"Walter?" Astrid said confused trying to get more information.

"If I am correct they are microscopic machines. Someone actually created nanites," Walter elaborated, "I need to meet him; this is a scientific breakthrough."

"Are they dead?" Astrid stated noticing their lack of movement.

"Only one way to find out. I need a test subject," Walter responded.

"Don't look at me. I am going to call Peter," Astrid stated leaving Walter to his thoughts.

**South Woods State Prison**

"Peter," he said answering his cell phone outside the prison, "Walter calm down. Walter, breath. Yes, Olivia is here let me put you on speaker phone."

Soon Walter's frantic and excited voice came through the speakers rambling, "Walter, what is going on?" Olivia asked to no avail.

"Walter," Olivia screamed finally bringing him back to reality.

"That worked," he said under his breath at first, "Talk to us."

"I think I know how these individual's died. It is so exciting, a scientific breakthrough," Walter said.

"Walter, what did you find out?" Olivia asked trying to get the information out of him.

"Oh, these individuals have nanites in their blood streams. Even the mice you sent me have them in their blood streams," Walter finally elaborated, "I think that they feed on the body and deactivate when the individual dies."

"Nanites, as in microscopic computer organisms," Peter said.

"Yes, it is very ingenious. They are in the shape of a centipede," Walter continued.

"How is she getting these nanites into the victims," Olivia asked.

"I am going to try to reactivate some of them. I really need to meet whoever built these," Walter said distracted by the idea of a new experiment.

"Walter please, don't inject those things into Gene," Peter harshly stated getting his attention momentarily.

"I wouldn't do that then where would I get my milk," Walter replied.

"Bye Walter. Astrid you there," Olivia said knowing that Walter was too preoccupied to answer any more questions, "Do we have any idea how these creatures are getting into the victims?"

"Our best bet is that they are being transmitted with a syringe. It is just a guess, an educated guess since the second victim had a small needle mark in his hip area," Astrid elaborated.

"We need to find out how to deactivate them without killing the host," Olivia said with a sense of urgency.

"We will see what we can do," Astrid replied.

"Thanks, Astrid" Peter said shutting off his phone, "He must be driving Astrid nuts by now." That comment was met by a chuckle from both of them.

"At least we know how she is killing them and she is going South West on HW 95. But we still don't know why, and who is going to be the next victim," she said trying to hide how frustrated she was. She hated not being in control of the situation and able to save innocent victims.

"I am going to play devil's advocate. Maybe she doesn't know she is killing them. Maybe she was trying to use these nanites to change them I someway," Peter threw the idea out into the open.

"She knows exactly what she is doing, she is out for blood," Olivia responded. Peter knew not to question her instincts because she was usually right.

**Local Bar in Port Chester, NY**

The bar was smoky, loud, and smelled of alcohol. She was so thirsty, not for beer or tequila but for feeling alive. Walking over to an open seat at the bar. She looked at the driver's license in her hand, _I love being 21._ "What can I get for you" the multicolored hair, brown with blue and red streaks, and blue eyed bartender asked.

"Bud Light on tap," Hailey responded scanning the bar_, he will do_.

Her desire for sex, need for blood was building every minute. She needed to release the fire within her. It was easy seducing him into the bathroom. He smelled of gin and cigarettes. They fell into a bathroom stall with him pushing up her skirt fiercely.

"Hey, calm down," Hailey said seeing the desire in his eyes. "I need your help," she said showing him the bleeding cut on his finger, "It hurts."

"Well, let me kiss it and make it all better" he said placing the finger in his mouth.

"That is so much better" Hailey said drawing her attention to the barrier between them. It was quick and passionate then they went their separate ways, not even knowing each other's names. Stepping out into the cold air she looked down at her score, a black leather wallet, and untied her companion heading into the darkness.

**Local Hotel - Headquarters**

"Hey Olivia, these came through the fax machine," Peter said handing her two pictures, "Don't they seem to resemble each other. Met Timothy Jacobs and Levi Thompson. "

"Well, we finally know her preferred victims: white male in early 30s with brown hair and brown eyes ," she said.

"Hey have you heard from your friend," she said as his phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil," Peter responded walking away to get better reception. A short time later, he walked back with a white piece of paper with an address on it, "I told you he was the best. She is going by the name is Mrs. Alexis G. Smoots."

"Let's go," Agent Dunham stated already halfway out the door before he could grab his jacket.

**Small town in Maryland**

"I am looking for Alexis Smoots," Agent Dunham said noticing her hesitation to open the door, "Or should I say Barbara Wilkins." Her face dropped to the ground knowing that her identity was compromised. "My name is Olivia Dunham and this is Peter Bishop," Olivia stated pointing to Peter, "We are from the FBI. We need to talk to you," Agent Dunham said.

"I don't see any ID" she responded.

"Here," Olivia said, "Now can we please talk."

Reluctantly, she let them into the apartment, a 70s looking room with mold in the corners of the floor. The carpet was soiled with you knows what. They sat at an uneven plastic table, "I knew I couldn't hide forever."

"Who are you hiding from?" Olivia inquired.

"Pick your choice a crazy ass ex-husband or a psychopathic adopted daughter," Mrs. Wilkins said.

"Are you talking about Hailey?" Peter asked.

"Who?" Mrs. Wilkins responded confused.

"Her original name was Haven," Olivia elaborated, "the child you adopted when she was 9."

"So that is the name she is going by these days," Mrs. Wilkins responded, "I had a perfect life before we adopted her."

"What happened," Olivia curiously asked

"I tried to do everything I could for her but she had too many issues. Even her genius IQ couldn't help her," Mrs. Wilkins stated.

"What type of problems?" Olivia questioned.

"She tended to be promiscuous with the boys in the area. Then local animals started to disappear and my appliances where torn apart. I finally stopped replacing them, it was just too expensive. It put a strain on my marriage but we pulled through. Then about 6 months ago the man I married and loved died. He started to beat me on a daily basis along with calling me stupid and ugly. I had to run or he was going to kill me," Mrs. Wilkins said noticeably upset.

"When is the last time you say Haven," Peter chimed in from behind Olivia.

"Now that I think about it about 6 months ago when she came home from college for a weekend," she responded, "What did she do this time?"

"We believe that she is responsible for 2 men's murders," Olivia looked at her noticing that she didn't look surprised.

"I was afraid this day would come. Right before I went into hiding, I found dead tortured the animals in a cooler, on our patio." You could tell that Mrs. Wilkins was disgusted at the thought of it.

"How did she come to you?" Olivia continued to question.

"She was taken out of an abusive home. From what I have been told from DHS her father was an abusive drunk who verbally and physically abused her and her mom. Haven later confided in me that she would watch her mother work at home, her mom was a prostitute. The poor girl never had a chance" she said almost sympathetically, "We really thought we could help her."

"You have been incredibly helpful, if there anything else you can tell us?" Olivia stated.

"I don't think so, I haven't seen her for 6 months," she said thinking for a minute, "Wait a minute; I did hear her talking about going to Port Chester. I don't know what I am going to do. If you can find me so can my ex-husband."

"I can help you disappear. All you have to do is ask," Olivia kindly offered.

"It would be nice to not have to look over my shoulder all the time," she said letting out a sigh of relief.

Olivia took that as an acceptance to her offer, "Thank you again for talking with us." Handing her buisness card, "someone will be in touch with you. Make sure they say that Olivia Dunham sent them."

"Thank you so much," she said as she shut the door. Olivia stood there for a second until she heard the door lock, "What do you want to make a bet that her dad was in his early 30s with brown hair and eyes when she was abused."

"You think she is killing men that look like her father," Peter said already knowing the answer.

"I do and I also think that she is doing it the only way she knows how through sex and technology. Plus, I don't think it is a coincidence that her husband went crazy after Hailey came up from college," Olivia replied.

"Agent Dunham," she said answering her phone, "Understood."

"What's up," Peter asked once she hung up the phone, "Wait let me guess there has been another victim."

"You got it," Agent Dunham responded  
"She isn't wasting time, is she" he responded, "Where?"

"Port Chester, "she responded. _What is she looking for there?_

Getting into the car she realized the answer_," _Peter, call you friend and see if he can find her father. What do you want to make a bet that her father lives in Port Chester?"

"I am not taking that bet" Peter responded knowing that she was probably right.

**Harvard University**

"It is not working, it is not working," Walter said out loud to no one in particular. All his experiments have failed. The subjects died before he could gain any meaningful data. I _need a bigger test subject_, he thought looking a Gene in the back of the lab.

"Don't even think of it" Astrid said as if reading his mind, "Have you found anything?"

"I believe the nanites are activated when placed in a living subject," Walter began to pout "the test subjects are dying too fast. I haven't been able to study them. It is not fair."

"Is there anything I can do?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, I want a slurpee. A large Cherry one" Walter excitedly responded.

"Only if you promise to leave Gene alone," Astrid said noticing him nodding his head. "Keep working on it, I will be back." Astrid said reluctantly walking out the door.

**Port Chester, New York**

Olivia and Peter got to the newest crime scene as fast as they could. However, it seemed to take forever since there was no specific address. In fact, the victim was found in the bushes on a side street. Finally they saw a group of police officers, "that must be the place," Peter said as the car came to a stop.

"Ma'am, you can't be here," a green officer said as Olivia tried to go under the yellow crime scene tape. "You shouldn't have said that_,"_ Peter said under his breath. "Listen, Officer Bush," Agent Dunham said looking at his name tag, "I am from the FBI. So if you want to keep your job back off and show me the victim. Got it."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry Ma'am" the officer stuttered. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at how she put the officer in his place. He liked it when she takes charge and uses her job to our advantages. _It is actually really sexy. Back to the case, Peter._

"Have you found anything," Olivia asked when she found the officer in charge.

"There is no identification on the body or wallet," he said to Olivia, "besides the graying of the hair and skin. I can't see any reason for his death."

Like the previous victims, the victim appeared to be a male. She could only assume that he had brown hair and eyes before he died. She couldn't tell if any skin or organs were missing due to the patient being fully clothed. Placing on a glove she slowly lifted up his shirt seeing some skin loss in the lower abdominal area. She slowly undid the patient's pants to test a theory. What she saw was the origin damage.

"What are you doing," Peter asked watching her.

"I found where he was infected," she said nodding her head to his groin region.

"Ouch," he accidently said out loud.

"Walter, you have another victim," Peter said walking away from the scene.

"Secure the body until it is picked up by our men," Agent Dunham ordered walking toward Peter.

"Ma'am" Officer Bush reluctantly approached Olivia, "I was just informed that a tip came into the police station. A driver picked up the suspect. He recognized the dog from the ABP but not the suspect. He said the female had brown hair and eyes."

"We didn't release this information so how could he know about it. Was he a police officer," Peter asked standing next to Agent Dunham.

"No but he had a police scanner," the police officer answered.

"Where did he drop her off," Agent Dunham asked.

"He didn't remember," the officer said looking toward the charge officer.

"Thank you, officer" Agent Dunham said turning her attention to Peter, "We need to find her father."

**Suburb of Port Chester**

It took her a moment to build up the courage to on knock the yellowish green door while trying to keep her anger at bay. Behind the door was a man who she hadn't been seen in years. A man she despised and yet loved at the same time. Knock, Knock, Knock…

The man that answered the door looked like a familiar stranger, with grayish brown hair and deep brown eyes, "Hello, Can I help you."

"What you don't remember your daughter," she said seeing his eyes widen.

"Haven is that you," her father said drawing her into a hug which she couldn't or wouldn't reciprocate, "I haven't seen you in so long. You have gotten so big."

"Aren't you going to let me in," Haven questioned which ended up being a statement.

"Sure, come on in," he said allowing her inside. She walked into the simple home with her dog named patches, due to the patchwork of brown and white fur, and sat on a beat up black leather couch. The smell of cigarette smoke burning her nose. She noticed the picture of his new family on the side table. A beautiful heaver set women with permed light brown hair, his new wife she assumed, and two brown haired and hazel eyed boys holding basketballs, possibly twins.

"I like what you did to yourself. The brown hair suites you," he stated.

"Do they even know about me?" Haven asked pointing at the picture but already knowing the answer.

"Listen, I was a different person back them. I would love for them to meet you," her father said trying to smooth over the situation, "What have you been up to?"

"Why do you all of a sudden care," she harshly responded.

"I am still your father," he said hurt.

"No, you're not. You lost that right along time ago," Haven said visibly angry thinking of the revenge she desperate needed. Slowly getting up, she cornered him to the wall, "It is time."

**Port Chester, New York**

"Dunham," she answered her phone, "Got it, we are on our way. Don't do anything until we are there."

"Don't tell me we have another victim" Peter frustrately responded.

"No, a noisy neighbor called in screaming from her neighbor's house," Olivia said bringing her attention back to Peter, "the house belongs to a Michael Bret Hughes."

"Can I safely assume he is the father of Haven Hughes?" Peter responded already knowing the answer.

You got it," Agent Dunham responded speeding up the car, "We finally have her."

**Harvard University**

"Astrid, call Peter. I have an idea" Walter screamed across the room taking the final sip of cherry delight.

"Peter, Walter wants to talk to you," Astrid stated into the phone before Walter impatiently grabbed it. To some people his behavior would be considered rude or insulting; however, she understood Walter and shrugged it off as just being Walter.

"Peter, are you there," Walter said a little too loud.

"Walter, why are you screaming" Peter question fell on deaf ears, "Yes I am here and so is Olivia. What is up?"

"Peter," Walter said, "these nanites are microscopic machines and therefore should be shorted out with electric pulses."

"How much of a pulse do we need to kill these things," Olivia responded.

Walter responded, "I don't know how much, the test subjects keep dying before I can find out. I would at least use enough electricity to momentarily stop the individual's heart."

"So we have to kill the individual in order to save them, great" Peter ironically said, "well at least we have a plan of attack."

"Peter, you have found him, haven't you," Walter asked.

"We are to heading to a possible location. It appears that she has father issues like the rest of us," Peter responded. Somehow Peter was not surprised that Walter didn't catch the last statement or just didn't care.

"A female, fascinating" Walter stated amazed, "We need her alive, she can teach us so much."

"We will see what we can do but can't promise anything," Peter half-heartily responded as he hung up the phone.

**Suburb of Port Chester**

"What are you going to do to me? I know I wasn't a perfect father but I tried the best I could," he said tied to a chair in his living room.

"You tried the best that you could," she said as her anger continued to build, "My entire childhood you called me stupid and told me I wouldn't amount to anything while smacking me around for fun when you were drunk. But I still loved you; after all you are my father. Then you abandoned us. Mom started using drugs to hide her humiliation of becoming a prostitute to support us."

"I am so sorry' he said with mixed emotions of guilt and sympathy, "I didn't know."

"It is too late for that," she said pulling out a syringe, "I will show you."

"What are you doing," he said getting even more scared.

"You see this liquid; it is filled with microscopic machines that I created myself. They are my life's accomplishments. They are my children. You should be proud of me. They float in the body's blood creating havoc as they feed, grow, and multiply." Haven said with a motherly pride in her voice.

"Listen, I can't change the past but if you let me go I will make it up to you," her father pleaded.

"It is too late dad," Haven responded, "the time for talk is over."

Over the course of half an hour she watched her children slowly feed on her father causing her anger to dissipate leaving a feeling of relief that it is over. She was finally able to show him that his little girl accomplished something. He now knew what his little girl accomplished with her life even through it killed him. It was finally time to sleep.

There wasn't much traffic on the roads but it was still too much. They couldn't get to their destination fast enough and Peter could tell that Olivia was getting more annoyed by the minute. _Who knows what was going on in that house_, Agent Dunham finally arrived on the scene, a small house with a metal fence on a corner lot surrounded by police.

"What do we have?" Agent Dunham asked the officer doing crowd control.

Just then male voice came from beside her, she noticed his uniform read Captain Gerald, "Are you the feds?"

"I am agent Dunham" she responded, "What do we have?"

"There is a female suspect in the house with a male, presumably the owner Michael Hughes," the captain answered pointing toward a far building, "we have a sniper ready to take the shot upon my order ."

"We need to try to get her alive," Agent Dunham responded.

"Listen, If I think that anyone is in danger I will order him to do his job" Captain Gerald responded.

"Anything else I need to know?" Agent Dunham said realizing that getting into a pissing match with him would do no good, even though she would win.

"As of right now, there haven't been any demands. We have tapped into the phone lines but she hasn't responded to us," Captain Gerald elaborated.

"I don't think she will; she just doesn't care. This is the last stop on her trip," Agent Dunham said picking up the phone only to have Peter stop her.

"Let me… I know what she is going through" Olivia nodded knowing that he was right.

"Haven, I know you are in there. My name is Peter. I would like to talk to you." Peter yelled at the home, "You are not alone. I understand what you are going through."

"How can you understand me?" Haven screamed.

"Pick up the phone and let me explain, please" Peter yelled picking up the phone.

Ring, ring, ring…Nothing. Ring, ring, ring… Then a female voice answered that reminded him of a lost child, "You don't know anything about me" she said getting angry.

"Growing up I was also a genius. I know the unfair pressure to be perfect; however, unlike you I wasted my intelligence. You should be proud, you created something that no one else could," Peter said listening to the heavy breathing on the other line, "I know your father was abusive. It is not fair having a father who you despise. My father did science experiments on me throughout my childhood and then was sent to an insane asylum after my mother died. I understand the hate and anger. But killing him is not going to help."

Finally Haven broke her silence, "I am so tired…"

"Just come out and nothing will happen to you," Peter responded.

"I am so tired… It is finally time to rest" Haven said opening the door with a gun.

"No, Haven put the gun down," Peter screamed as she lifted the gun toward the officers causing them to shoot. Multiple shots hit her body dropping her to the ground. They ran up to her body to feel for a pulse but she was gone. Agent Dunham ran into the home to check on her father and exited just as fast, "He's dead."

"She didn't want to survive. Suicide by cop," Peter said looking at her lying there. All of a sudden her hair and skin started to lose its colors fading to grey. Her eyes looking up into the sky empty of life.

"She infected herself with those critters," Peter said to himself, "at least Walter won't be completely disappointment." He noticed that Olivia knew what he meant as she talked on her cell phone.

"It is over. Let's head home. Broyles is sending the team to pick up the bodies," Olivia stated walking toward the car.

"We have to make a pit stop on the way," Peter said noticing Olivia's 'what are you up to' look, "I need to get some salt water taffy for Walter, of course."

"Of Course," Olivia responded getting into the car.

**Small town in Maryland**

Mrs. Wilkins sat in her flea ridden hotel room watching an old television with snow scattered across the screen. She thought about leaving but didn't know where to go. Getting up to hit the side of the damn television she heard a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly walked over and cautiously opened the door. "Ma'am, Agent Dunham sent me. Can I please come in," the individual quietly said showing her his US Marshall badge reading Agent Wong. Walking into the room they sat at the same lopsided table, "Ma'am our department has agreed to place you in the witness protection program. You will be given a new name and life all you have to do is follow me."

She started to cry tears of joy with her head in her hands leaning on the table, "God Bless You."

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and getting up from the table, "we have to go. I am sorry but we can't have you bringing anything with you from your former life."

"That's Ok. There is nothing I want to remember," Mrs. Wilkins responded following him out the door and into a new life.


End file.
